Rob Shapiro: My Story
by frdss-gstnn
Summary: Today is my birthday. November 11. I wonder if my dad knows it.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except ideas.

* * *

**Rob Shapiro: My Story**  
by _BigBenMitchell_

* * *

**Rob**, I write on the new book.

I smile to myself and look over it again. Rob. My name echoes in my mind. My smile falters just slightly when my brain automatically remind me where I got that name from. My heart aches too and my breaths hitch. Suddenly, the familiar perfume of Miss Tori consume over me as she leans down to look at the book she gave for my birthday. She is wearing a smile on her face. "Do you like it?" she asks me eagerly.

I smile back and my eyes go back to observes the book once again. It's Sherlock Holmes, one of the classic books. I really favor Sherlock, and Dr. John Watson, of course. Sure, they say Sherlock Holmes' stories are too complicated for an eight-years-old to read, but I would like to think otherwise. I have so many collections of the books. Some of them are even the same stories, just in different versions and yet, I enjoy reading all of it. Sherlock Holmes... He's like an idol of mine. He's so intelligent and smart and very... himself. He's just... There's no one else like him, and I love that about him. It's like, my mom's love for coffee- that's how I love Sherlock.

Mom said I am just like Sherlock sometimes. Intelligent and smart. I don't think so, though. Sherlock is _so_ much better.

I said my thanks to Miss Tori and hugs her. I love her smile. Her cheekbones would rise up and she would look magnificent. Although she's not as beautiful Miss Cat, who I adore because of her dimples and bubbly attitude. I smile to the rest of my closest family friends me and my mom could have. It's my birthday today and they all decided to have a small get together. I don't really like the attention, but I like the presents enough. It's too bad Uncle Rory couldn't be here. He's in Japan, closing a big deal there but he did send me a new laptop yesterday with a new set of video games. I should thank him tonight. Using Skype, of course.

I go on and open up the next present, already knows it's from Miss Cat from the wrapper she uses. Inside, there's a new Nerf gun for me- immediately, I know she has been shopping with Mr Beck as guidance because I would have gotten a fluffy stuffed unicorn or something, just like when I was four. Even so, I still kept her presents because it reminds me how wonderful and colorful the world truly is. I hug her tightly and she squeals. "He likes it! He likes it! He likes it!" Miss Cat giddily cheers, jumping up and down.

"Stop that." My mom spats seriously, her eyes narrowing to Miss Cat. I can't help but to suppress a grin.

Mr Andre had already given me a new song, that he promised will come in his new album, as my present. He's awesome. Mr Beck gives me Robert Downey Jr's autograph, the one who plays Sherlock Holmes in films. The Oliver twins, Michael and Jonah, who is my only friends I could fully trusted so far, each both surprises me when they gave me a 100 token to play at Sparks, a video arcade we always hang out in. Mom promises me to take me to Greece, since I always beg her to take me there ever since I learned about the Greek Mythology. The only person who isn't here is... I sigh. My dad.

I know. It's hopeless to think so, but I can't shake the feeling that I want him here, you know? People turned eight only once in their life times. If my dad is here, I hope he smiles at me. I hope he's proud of what I am. Who I am. Mom said I got most of his looks. My hair, my smile, my skin- the only thing I got from my mom is her eyes. I like my eyes actually.

I know how dad died. Even though they hide the obvious truth from me, I'm not that stupid. I know what suicide is. I know how he died. Basically, I know _internet_. I type my father's name- add in 'LA' to narrow the search- and found it. Dated 4th February, a young man of age 27 years old committed a suicide when he drinks a chemical substances that have killed him on the spot. My father drinks poison. I gulp when I think of it. Mom once said that dad has a bad life, with his family and life, but I never ask more because mom would always on the edge of breaking down.

I know mom suspects that I know the truth but I never said anything.

One day, when she's ready, she will have me sit on the couch and tell me everything I'm supposed to know. The only truth. How my dad came to live and how he decided to ..._end_ himself. One day, but not today.

After taking the pictures I am sure mom would have it framed on the wall and watched as Mr Beck and Aunt Tori left, leaving Mr Andre and Miss Cat to hang out with my mother, I pick up my bag, tell my mom I'm going out and shut the door behind me. I walk through our hallways and up the stairs. The only place I know would calm me down.

The rooftop.

Our rooftop is fantastic. I could see almost everything here. Some I even wish I wouldn't see. Sometimes, mom and I would lay up here and fall asleep under the stars. I love my mom. I know she's cruel and vicious to other people, but once you got her love- you couldn't help but to love her too. The wind quickly caresses my cheek as I stand on top of the rooftop. I discover this place when I was six years old. I was bored, so I roamed around and found this place. Instantly, I fell in love with it. I usually spent my time here just stare into the empty space, or read Sherlock Holmes or...

Write another entry to my father.

I sit down and place my bag near to me. I lean against the hard wall and pull out an old book. A book I have ever since I was five years old. I pull out a pen and grip it between my fingers. I sigh and bite my lower lips, thinking. Today is my birthday. November 11. I wonder if my dad knows it.

_Hey Dad,_

_Today is my birthday. I wonder if you know it. Today Miss Cat and Miss Tori arranged a small party for me. I have a nice time with them. The twins was so excited with the video games Uncle Rory gave me. Uncle Rory isn't here today, he has business he have to handle in Japan. He is such a busy man. I'm lucky enough to have him around. Even though mom doesn't have a fantastic relationship with Grandmother and Grandfather, I'm glad she's making an effort of having a family relationship with Uncle Rory. She's really great, dad._

_Dad, did you know I was born two days earlier than you? You were born on November 13. Two more days, you will reach the age of thirty-five. But you aren't here. Do you ever wish you were here, dad? With me? Do you like me being here dad? I hope you do. I really hope you do. _

_Yesterday, mom asked me if I ever wanted to have little siblings. Miss Tori must tell mom because the other day, when she was getting me an ice cream, a small kid ran up to me and thought I was her brother. I mutter something about how it would be nice to have a younger sister or bother, but I don't really mean it to be brought into a serious thing. I mean, it could have been nice to have a younger sibling... but I don't want my younger siblings to have another father as her/his biological dad. And plus, Mike and Jon are like family too, right? They're younger by a year than me and we spend times together like siblings should. Does that count? Yeah, I think it counts._

_Plus, if things go great with Miss Tori and her fiance, Mr Alex, in less than two years, I could have another family member right? Miss Tori has always wanted to have a daughter. She said she wants to name her baby Eleanor Violet. Honestly, I think it's a great name. Eleanor could be like a sister to me. Yeah, that would be nice._

_Dad, I know you are gone now but... Is it wrong that I wish you aren't instead? _

_Dad, why did you commit that suicide? I know, I know- if you hadn't, I wouldn't be here. But does it worth it? You ended up six feet under the ground while I'm breathing the air right now. Mom would go hysterical if I said this aloud. But seriously though, I would... I would die for you to be alive, dad. You don't know how many people suffered from your death. I think mom loves you. I know you guys are friends, but it's possible, you know? That she fell in love with you._

_Just like I think it's possible for Miss Cat to have deep feelings for Mr Beck although she never admits it. I mean, Mike and Jon likes Miss Cat very much since their mother is always busy somewhere in Europe. _

_I think it's going to rain soon._

_That's it, then. I have to go before mom sends a search party for me. _

_I love you dad,_  
_Rob._

I close the book gently and look up at the gray sky. I hope my father gets what I'm saying. I stand up and grab my bag. That's it for today. I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Yes, I know it's pretty mature for an eight years old. But I imagine Rob as a _very_ intelligent young child. Oh, and this continues from my previous one-shot; Rob Shapiro. Hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
